WolfBoy
by kawaii2
Summary: Now a wolf...once a human.
1. The Beginning

Prologue

In the midst of Yumiko Hospital, a wailing of a newborn was heard. 

"What do you want to call it?"

The mother smiled weakly after the long labor. Looking down at her wrinkled crying baby, she said," I think I'll call him Kouga."

The baby stopped its shrieking for a second, and gurgled happily, but then started to cry again.

**

As the years passed, Kouga became an adorable boy of four. He was active, and lively, way smarter than the average four-year old boy.  Kouga also had an imaginative curiosity that usually got the better of him.

One day, as he played in the pinewoods of his family's property, Kouga found the most beautiful blue flowers, growing in patches alongside an abandoned road. He decided to pick a few, to give to his mother. Strutting along slowly, Kouga carefully picked the delicate flowers, unaware of the darkening sky, or the woods getting thicker.

Only as the sun set beneath the horizon, did Kouga realize that he was lost. Tears rose to his eyes, and he wiped them away with his hand.

_Boys don't cry.   _He thought, but he couldn't hold it, and started crying pitifully.

Suddenly, a shadow of a person appeared in front of him. Scared, Kouga lifted his head. There, in front of him was a little girl slightly younger than him that had long black hair.

"Don't cry. I can show you your way home." She said in a sweet, comforting voice.

Kouga felt a little better, and sniffed away the rest of his tears.

"My name is Kagome. I'm your next-door neighbor. What's your name?" she said smiling.

Kouga blushed, and replied in a small voice," My name's Kouga."

Kagome held out a hand to Kouga. "Nice to meet you Kouga! Now, let me show you home." She grinned in a cute way at Kouga, and held his hand while she led him home.

**kawaii2: Tell me if you want me to continue! I don't know if this is going to be a Kouga/Kag. fic, or that they are just going to be friends. Please REVIEW!!!(Wails loudly)


	2. Sayonara

Sayonara (Good Bye)

After the incident in which Kagome rescued Kouga, they became the best of friends.

Each day, Kouga would knock on Kagome's door three times, and then she would come out to play with him. They would go fishing, exploring- anything that came to mind. But one day, everything changed.

It all started when Kouga came walking up Kagome's door. He noticed that a U-Haul truck was parked nearby. Ignoring it, he knocked three times. After a few moments, the door gave a lurch, and Kagome there. 

"Hi Kouga." She said, her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Mommy said we're moving to another place."

Kouga gasped." But you can't go! We're best friends!"   

Suddenly, voices came from inside of Kagome's house. "Kagome dear, we need your help to carry all the boxes onto the U-Haul!"

Kagome called," I'll be right there," then looked at Kouga. For a few moments, they stared at each other in silence. Finally, Kagome walked into the house.

Kouga thought, _I don't want Kagome to go! Who will fish with me! _

He sadly walked into his house, and watched the U-Haul until it was time for Kagome's family to leave. He watched as Kagome closed the car door slowly. Unable to keep quiet, he ran out of his house, and slammed the screen door.

Running as fast as he could, he reached the car.

"Kagome,  don't leave!" He yelled.

Kagome, surprised, her hand hesitantly over the car door.

Kouga happily cried, "Come on Kagome! We're best buds!"

Kagome's hand started to open the door, but then the car started to move.

Kouga felt his heart stop. _This can't be happening._    

As the car started to roll around the corner, Kouga gathered all his speed and ran after the car.

The car increased its speed.

"Kagome, wait!"

The car went faster.

He felt as if his feet would fly, suddenly, he tripped over a rock. Yelling in pain, Kouga struggled to get up. 

But it was no use; the car was too far ahead. 

"Kagome, why aren't you waiting?!!"

Inside the car, Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. She took out a white paper and threw it out the car. 

The wind blew it to Kouga. He looked down at it. The paper had Kagome's new address on it.

Unhappily, Kouga sat down, and began to cry. 

"Kagome! You said we would always stay together and be best friends!"

**

Sorry it's so short! 


	3. Falling Downnnnn!

I hate typing, but because of all those cool reviews (jumps for joy), I'll type.

Chapter 3     Falling Downnnnnnn

234 Sunset Shrine. Kouga glanced down at the white paper. It had been 6 whole months since Kagome had moved away, but the piece of paper was still readable-despite the curling at the edges. He missed her company every single day. That was why he was here. By the taxi stop, waiting for a taxi.

Kouga sighed. Here he was, waiting when he was supposed to be in class at Rm K-2(K for kindergarten), and he didn't even tell his parents. Boy was he going to get grounded for this.

Screech! A taxi slowed down, and stopped where Kouga stood waiting. It seemed huge to the five-year old kid, but he bravely put one foot after another into the taxi.

_This is to see Kagome_, he reminded to himself.

"Take me to Sunset Shrine, please." Said Kouga in a trembling voice.

The driver grunted, and started the taxi.

**

Screech. "Here we are, Sunset Shrine as you requested."

Kouga opened his half-asleep eyes slowly, and paid the driver. His legs were stiff, from falling asleep on the long trip. Yawning, he stretched, and got out. The taxi driver muttered a thanks, and drove off. Meanwhile, Kouga stared at the sight in front of him. The shrine, looked enormously big and rusty to him. Sucking in his breath, Kouga climbed up the stairs, and opened the doors.

Crreeak.

Huh. No one was there. Stepping inside, the room was empty. Kouga wondered, _Maybe they went out?  _

  He shook his head. He shouldn't jump to conclusions, just because they weren't in the living room. Kouga slowly and quietly searched through all the rooms. No one was in any of them. Finally, he reached the basement. It was so dark inside, he could barely make out his own shadow. His hands moved around, and he felt something cold. I t was a well, compiled by many brick stones. Leaning to look in it, Kouga accidently lost his balance. 

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Tell me this is a bad dream._

Kouga felt dizzy, and fell unconscious while he plummeted through the well.

**

Sorry so short. I'll try to type more if you like it. Nice reviews make me so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Wolf

Disclaimer: Gosh, I can't believe I forgot the dumb disclaimer for 3 chapters! Anyway, Inu Yasha belongs to the great Takahashi.

Chapter 4  The Wolf

Ugh. Kouga lifted his head form the muddy floor of the well. His face was covered with cakes of mud, and his clothes were dirty. Wincing as he struggled to get up, Kouga carefully climbed up the well. But instead of the cold basement, he found the smell of the woods, saw lush green grass, and trees covered either side of the grass.

"W-what?!"

Where am I?"

Kouga felt hysterical.

He looked around fearfully. What did he do to deserve this? He had just wanted to visit Kagome! 

Trying not to break out in tears, Kouga began pacing frantically. His first thought was,_ I should go get some food._

But his mother had always said not to move when you were lost. Still, if he didn't move, he would starve!!!!!!!!! _Better to move than to go hungry_, he mumbled to himself. Breathing heavily, Kouga stomped off, leaving the ancient well behind. 

            After walking for a few minutes, Kouga heard a distinctive growling behind the bushes. He turned around quickly, and his heart started to beat hard. Two yellow eyes bored into him through the bush's leaves and gnarled branches. In one instant, Kouga knew what it was.

_It was a wolf._

**

Sorry it's so short. I feel so sorry for Kouga. Sniff. Anyways, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Bye bye.  


	5. Kwaichao

Chapter 5   Kwaichao

The beautiful bold eyes belonged to a female youkai wolf, whose name was Kwaichao. She was a wandering asian wolf that had just recently joined the native youkai wolves. This afternoon, she had been just taking a long stroll, when she met this small human boy.

Looking down at the child, her first instinct was to kill it, for humans were not to be trusted. But as her sharp claws scraped the ground, Kwaichao couldn't help but notice how forlorn the little boy looked, with the muddy clothing and messed up hair. He looked so along. And because of that, the great Kwaichao spared his life.

Kouga wondered what was taking the wolf so long to kill him. If he was to die, he wanted it to be over soon. The wolf walked over with long strides, until she stood right above him. Kouga flinched, and turned around. He expected to feel the sharp steel claws tearing into him, but the wolf just stared at him.

Kwaichao could feel the fear radiating out from the human boy. She sighed, and shape-shifted into a motherly looking woman wearing a beautiful flowered kimono-although she hated becoming a mortal. They were too weak. 

"Boy, come here."

Kouga trembled, and gasped once he saw her human form. The wolf had just changed from a scary creature into a beautiful lady. She reminded him of his own mother. Thinking of this, Kouga fell apart. Without thinking, he ran to Kwaichao, and hugged her. His tears started to flow freely.

"Mommy…"He sobbed.

Kwaichao was stunned. What was this warmth, this feeling she was getting from this mere human boy?

**

   Back in Tokyo, all was in uproar. A 5-year old boy had just magically disappeared into thin air. The press, radio, and television all reported it for the headlines. The police had questioned witnesses, and had come to the Sunset Shrine.

 Kouga's footprints lead to the well, than had disappeared. Baffled, the police had turned away. Strange how none had bothered looking in the well. 

After her mother broke the news to her, Kagome went silent in shock. 

_It's all my fault._

_I should've never given him that paper._

I just want to forget all about this… And all about Kouga… 

So Kagome did, she forgot all about Kouga.

That piece of her was hid into the back of her mind.


	6. A Big Thank You

Big Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This page goes to all the wonderful reviewers who reviewed.

Emmi-chan

Inu-Baby

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome

kat_alaina

Celyia

gohan1_0

bri

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keep reviewing if you want me to continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Mommy

Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 7. Mommy

Kwaichao looked over the little boy like a parent inspecting her child. He definitely needed a bath, she thought. As her eyes looked him over, she noticed that his clothing was different; for it didn't look anything like the kimonos those foolish mortals wore.

            Kouga yawned. He was tired after this long and hard day. He snuggled against Kwaichao, and soon fell asleep. Kwaichao felt his heartbeat against her. Who would of thought, she thought with laugh, that she, a wolf, would spare a human child, nevertheless, keep one as her own pup?

*     *    *

Kouga awoke an hour later, and discovered that the nice lady was washing his back. She smiled at him, and said in a teasing tone," So, the sleepy head awakes."

Kouga laughed, the first time that day.

When he and his clothes were nice and clean, Kwaichao asked him some questions out of curiosity.

"What is your name, little boy?"

"Kouga." He answered proudly.

"Kouga means steel fang, am I correct?" She mused.

"Yep! When I was small, I could bite into almost anything! My mommy said- " Kouga stopped at the mention of his mom, and looked sad again.

Kwaichao hugged him, and thought happily. 'With a name like that along with those teeth, I might be able to make him into a little wolf after all!'

Kouga thought for a moment.

"What should I call you pretty lady?"

"Since your mother isn't here at the moment, why don't you call me that name… what was it? Oh I remember…call me Mommy." 

*           *         *

kawaii2: I know it's short. Heheh. I'll try to work on my chapters being longer, but I type _slow. _Send me any comments! Review plz! 


	8. The Art of Terrifying Youkai Wolves

Inu-Yasha is so kewl-but it doesn't belong to me! L

Chapter 8. The Art of Terrifying Youkai Wolves 

Now came the tough part, thought Kwaichao, with a grimace.

In order for Kouga to live with her in the wolf clan, she needed the "elders'" permission. If she had known that the elders were made of whiny, arrogant, and superficial wolves before, she wouldn't have joined that youkai wolf clan, Kwaichao thought in disgust. But what was done was done, and she had to live with that clan until her death.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kouga's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she smiled at him warmly while ruffling his hair. 

          "Mommy's just going to take you to meet some people, or should I say…wolf people. Then you can stay with me however long you want."

Kwaichao had already discussed with Kouga the fact that she was actually a youkai wolf, but he didn't seem to mind- seeing how she was so kind and gentle to him. It brought back warm memories of a past where his own mother had held him.

          'But how would Kouga react to more wolves-in fact living with them?' Kwaichao thought, a little worried. 

'Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.' Kwaichao comforted herself, and took the little boy's hand as they slowly headed for the huge cone-shaped mountain that was covered by snow-which was where the youkai wolves of that clan lay.

***

"What! You mean to adopt this human boy into OUR clan?" An elder growled in disapproval while emphasizing on the word "human" like it was some horrible mutated thing.

Irritated-and back in her natural wolf form, Kwaichao said, "He is only a boy, Honored Elder. I'm sure we could convert him to our canine ways. Besides, he has no one to look after him, the poor thing."

          The other elders shook their fur as if this was a very stupid remark.

          "Dear Kwaichao…we honor you very much since the day you joined our band of youkai wolves. But to bring up a human boy as your pup-why that would be degrading to your image," another wolf added, while glaring at Kouga.

Frightened, Kouga hid behind Kwaichao, as if to block all those wolves' snarling sharp jaws from his view.

Kwaichao was now more than annoyed. She was furious that any of those puny wolves dared mock her decisions and frighten that little child!

As she was about to lose control of her temper, a cunning idea crawled into her mind, and she smirked.

While Kwaichao was looked more physically powerful than those wolves sitting down, she looked even more ferocious standing up. And this was what she had in mind.

 As if to stretch, Kwaichao arched her back until she looked not only taller, but also stronger than all the other youkai wolves around her. Then slowly, as if to yawn, she opened her mouth extra large, so that each one of them could catch a glance of her shining, sharp canine teeth that was at least twice the size of theirs. 

The other wolves shivered, and the head of the elders-an elderly wolf, walked up to Kwaichao shaking.

"Ah…Ms. Kwaichao, we are uh very honored to have your little boy join us," he said, his knees quivering.

Kwaichao smiled smugly. _Maybe I should do this every time I'm annoyed with them._

She turned toward Kouga, and said softly, "Well, Kouga, this is your new home."

***

Yay! I finished this chapter! Um about the youkai wolves, in this story, they're usually wearing a human disguise, but during important meetings, they turn back into a wolf. I don't think this is how it is in the book, but oh well. Sigh. By the way, I also started a new Inu-Yasha story! Plz review! 


	9. Abused

Inu- Yasha…..not mine!!!!!!

Chap. 9

The sun shone, giving life to the mountains and hills beyond the horizon. Kouga yawned, and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping, including his mom. As to not to wake anyone up, Kouga softly tiptoed around the snoring wolves, and slipped outside the cave.

            Outside, the fresh crisp smell of air greeted him, and Kouga stretched his arm hard; it had been a long night. The stillness of the mountains and hills calmed his nerves down, and Kouga slowly sat down to think to himself.

            Today would be his first official day in the wolf clan, he reminded himself.  This was the thought that Kouga had been silently worrying over the past few days. Would the members accept him for who he was, or would they shun him, and even ignore him? A sigh was heard in the midst of the quietness; it was just too much for kid his age to think about, he said to himself.

            Kouga closed his eyes, and leaned against the hard granite of the ledge he was on. Suddenly, he heard rough shuffling sounds from behind him, and he quickly shifted around. "Who is it?" he cried out softly, his voice trembling.

            "Well, if it isn't the little human that was brought into our tribe." The creature spoke, in a mocking tone.

            Kouga scrunched his eyes, and made out a burly child, somewhat older than him. It seemed to be one of the children of a clan member. 

            The child brought himself closer to Kouga, and made an ugly face. "You stupid mortal, you have polluted the reputation of our tribe by joining it!" He took a step closer until he was just a noise away. Then, an ugly smirk formed, and the wolf- child snickered. "Why don't I prove how weak you are by hurting you?" 

            He raised his fist slowly, and with great force, swiftly brought it down onto Kouga's face. Frozen with shock and terror, Kouga whimpered, and just before the second blow landed, he hurriedly dodged, and made way for the cave entrance. 

            "Oh no you don't!" The bully yelled curses from behind him. Kouga could hear the heavy footsteps of his tormenter. "Surround that brat now!!!

            Kouga paid no attention to the person's yelling, and was just ten feet away from the entrance when suddenly he was stopped by a massive figure in front. Yelping, Kouga darted away from the hands trying to hit him from the front and back, and quickly ran to the side. As if to spite him, two more figures rose from the sides, and Kouga was soon enclosed by a ring of glowering young wolf-children, each one laughing at him scornfully. He felt kicks thrown at him, and crossed his hands in front of his face in defense. His captors just laughed harder, and they landed hard blows to his arms and legs. Sore and exhausted, Kouga had never felt more alone. Biting his bottom lip, he struggled hard to resist the tears forming in his eyes.

            "Please…stop!" He begged in a timid, and frightened manner, gasping the words out with difficulty. The wolf- children just jeered at him while throwing insults that hurt even more than the punches. "Aw…look at the poor baby human….he's not strong enough to even defend himself!" They laughed harder, pleased at the effect the words had on Kouga.

            _Someone! Help me…Mommy!!_ Kouga cried out in his mind. A small tear trickled down his face, hidden by the shadows of the people surrounding him. As it reached his mouth, Kouga moistened his dry lips, and tasted the bitter saltiness. He couldn't take this much longer, he thought weakly. Kouga limply dropped to the ground, and felt strong feet kick his legs and feet. The leader of the wolf- children smiled evilly. "Time to end this all!" He brought his feet into the air and was just about to send it straight down on Kouga's back, when he was blinded by a smack on his face. Hands covering his cheek, he backed away, surprised by the sudden arrival of someone unknown. Suddenly, the rays of the rising sun shone, and there in front, stood Kwaichao. Face furious with anger, she yelled at the young youkai wolves.

            "If I EVER catch you doing that to Kouga again, I'll send you straight to hell, with or without the council's permission!" Kwaichao snarled, her sharp fangs glinting. The young wolves shakily nodded their heads a few times before scrambling to get out of her way. They pushed against each other, none daring to look back behind them.

            Once they were out of sight, Kwaichao gently placed her hand on Kouga's shoulder, and nudged him around so that he was facing her. 

            "What's wrong, Kouga?" She asked him in a tender, motherly way. Kwaichao brushed the dirt off his face, and positioned her arms around him warmly. 

Kouga stared silently at the ground for a few minutes, blankly concentrating on the pebbles scattered on the floor. Then, Kouga heavily raised his head, and looked up at Kwaichao, his innocent eyes looking hurt and confused. 

            "Why…why do they hate me so?" Kouga asked quietly, his eyes searching for answers.

            Kwaichao's heart sank, and she felt both overcome with sympathy and love for the human she had adopted as her own, and anger for the treatment he shouldn't have received. She hugged him closer, and sighed. "The youkai wolves don't like humans, Kouga. It was my fault for thinking that it would be easy to compromise with those thick- brained canines. We can leave tomorrow morning if you want, child." She couldn't understand what had come over her. What had happened to the cold blooded, ruthless Kwaichao? Why did she get a warm feeling in her chest whenever she was around this little human boy? She didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but she didn't care that much. Kwaichao smiled sadly as she looked at Kouga.

            The boy seemed to be hard in thought, and after waiting for a while, he finally spoke. "It's just because I'm a human…." Kouga's eyebrows narrowed, and he stood up, facing Kwaichao with a newfound determined look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Kouga opened his mouth to speak. "Mommy, if the problem's with me being human, …could you make me a youkai wolf?" 

Kwaichao blinked, taken aback. She had never expected that. To make Kouga a wolf…., was that even possible?

She closed her eyes. Wait, there was one way, but it was known to be painful,… very painful.

***

DONE!!!! I'm mainly continuing this fic cuz I like it! ^ ^ But the main motivation comes from reviews! So keep me motivated with more!!!!!! (I know I'm begging, but who really cares? ^_^;) I'm really close to the part where everything starts to make sense, so bear with me!!!! By the way, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome you're welcome to put my fanfic on ur site. It'd be cool! But I might not update for sometime…


	10. Blood

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Kawaii2's back! ^^ Anyways, just so everybody knows, in this story, the Yourouzoku (the youkai wolves Kouga and Kwaichao hang out with) usually stay in a human form, unless during battle or some other purpose. Kwaichao is an exception to this. As for Kouga, he prefers his human form because he is used to it.  
Oh yeah, I sorta forgot how old I made Kouga when he first came to the Feudal Era, so I'm gonna say around five. And in this chapter, it time travels, meaning it goes from when he's five to twelve. Read it, and you'll see. =) (Oh yeah, he might act a little OCC)  
  
Wolf-Boy  
  
[Chapter 10]  
  
Bright and serene, the full moon slowly made its way to the center of the ebony sky, capturing the attention of those below. It was time.  
Kwaichao took a deep breath to steady herself, and before Kouga could blink, she had transformed herself back into an elegant wolf, accompanied by only a faint glow of light. She gazed at Kouga with her yellow orbs, and swished her tail noiselessly to the side, as if to signal him to follow her. Without a word, Kouga silently followed the wolf as she made her way to the road leading up to a rocky cliff.  
He bit his lip in apprehension. His foster mother had not spoken a word to him since he had convinced her he wanted to become a wolf. She had merely just stared at him silently every once in a while; Kouga had never been able to grasp what the look meant. The two of them had carried on like that for a few days until the night of the full moon-which was this very moment.  
Kouga took a deep breath to try to calm his thudding heart, then followed the footsteps of Kwaichao. Shadows danced as they climbed slowly, carefully, over the round pebbles clustered around the bottom until they were alongside the rugged boulders at the top of the cliff. Up until then, Kwaichao had just been moving forward, never looking back. Now, she slowly turned her head around to look at Kouga.  
"Child. You are truly sure you want this?" The question came out softly.  
"Of course! Then I can really be your son, and beat up those bullies!" replied Kouga enthusiastically.  
He already has the spirit of a wolf, Kwaichao thought, gazing at him wistfully. She felt her heart go out to this boy of six, whom she had taken under her shelter for just more than a year.  
"That is good to hear," she finally said. "Determination is a key element in this process."  
She beckoned toward Kouga, and he shuffled over, his eyes questioning her. The youkai-wolf placed a paw on his shoulder.  
"Now listen. Just as the moon reaches the highest peak in the sky, we will need to act immediately-my teeth will sink halfway into the right side of your neck; that will transfer my youkai abilities into your blood stream. However, you must not cry out or budge while my fangs are still in your flesh. The full moon will provide the rest of the necessities." Kwaichao finished speaking, and stared unblinkingly at the boy.  
Though a little pale, Kouga nodded steadily, his gaze back at her. The moon was just a few seconds before reaching its destination. Inches passed by seconds. Suddenly, it was there.  
Before he had time to react, there was a prickling sensation- something sharp sinking into his skin.  
It hurts, Kouga thought with an inward gasp. It hurts. He felt a scream wavering inside of him, ready to explode. The pain was blinding him- all he could see was red, and more red-was it his blood, or was it merely an illusion of pain?  
Scream, scream, his mind urged frantically. Scream. His mouth began to open, when in his head, Kwaichao's voice sounded- Determination is a key element in this process.  
Determination, Kouga thought firmly, I can't scream. Not if I want to become a true wolf. He clamped his teeth down on his tongue, forbidding the scream to surface. Determination, he thought, every time he felt as if the pain was going to tear him apart-determination!  
  
Then it was over. The pain was gone. At that moment, it seemed as if a million lights blinked on-his senses seemed to have evolved to a higher level; he could catch so many smells and fragrances from over ten leagues away. And his ears-they were presently deciphering the sounds of a moth fluttering.  
Kouga felt like he was being reborn; he seemed more alive, more in tune with the world. There was a feeling of thrill that hadn't been in his blood before.  
He saw fur appear throughout his body, saw his nails sharpen into deadly claws-he had become a wolf. Kouga felt like laughing. Giddy with excitement, he proudly turned toward Kwaichao.  
"Look! I'm a wolf! I'm a yourouzoku now!" He began to bound around on all fours, as if to demonstrate to the world the new him.  
"Yes, but although you are not a half-breed, you still have a few remaining drops of blood inside you. Therefore, on the night of new moon, you shall still feel its effect-you may feel slightly weak, and may not be able to fight as well." Kwaichao replied seriously.  
"Yeah, okay." Kouga nodded enthusiastically, although it didn't seem like he was really paying attention to her words. He seemed more interested in the plants and shrubs nestled behind stones, exploring everything surrounding him.  
  
Just like a wolf pup. Kwaichao smiled. Her eyes flickered a little. No longer that innocent child I found that day.  
  
--  
  
It was not yet even sunrise when Kouga heard the sound. He had been lying there against the opening of the cave-where he usually slept, when his ears prickled up at the rustle of a small noise.  
He looked around him and only saw Kwaichao in deep sleep in the inner chamber of the cave. But he had been sure that he had heard a sound.  
Unsettled, Kouga paced around quietly, debating whether he should go back to sleep, or go outside to check what manner of creature had produced the noise. Kouga glanced back at Kwaichao. If he left for a short walk outside, she would never even notice. She was such a heavy sleeper that he doubted even a natural disaster would even stir her. Thinking this piece of information over, Kouga decided that he would go out and make a small loop around the cave-that way, he would definitely see what made the noise, and he would be able to get back to the cave quickly.  
Silently, Kouga slunk outside-it didn't hurt to be quiet, in case the other wolf did wake up. Once he was out of the cave, Kouga began earnestly sniffling around: behind the rocks and around the forestry.  
After a few straight minutes of exploring, Kouga lifted his head toward the sky for a small break. He felt the breeze run through his fur, bringing with it, the scents of pine needles, oak leaves, and wolves-wait. Wolves? Kouga's eyes widened in alarm.  
His nose breathed in again. Yes, it definitely was the scent of wolves. And not the one of ordinary ones-it was the smell of the Yourouzoku. Based on how clearly he could distinguish the smell, they were about a hundred or so feet from him. Their footsteps had caused the noise he heard in the cave.  
He guessed that they were planning to ambush Kwaichao and him, thinking that they were still "asleep." Kouga could still clearly remember the angry glances directed at the two of them when he first came seven years ago, and the murderous actions taken by his wolf peers back then. Ever since he had become a wolf, he hadn't seen much of them.  
Now, after years of silence, they were coming this way, finally deciding to take action, and get rid of Kwaichao and him-in short, kill the two of them.  
Not if I can help it, Kouga thought furiously. If he ran back to warn Kwaichao right now, there was no doubt that the youkai wolves would be waiting for them right outside the cave. Yet, if he stayed and took them all on his own, he would most definitely be beaten-and Kwaichao would have no idea that they were coming to kill her too.  
Hmm. Kouga thought. Guess it's still better if I run back right now. He turned to run just when his ears caught pairs of footsteps stopping behind him.  
"So," cackled a nasty voice, "If it isn't the mortal-turned-wolf."  
  
Kouga didn't turn around or run. If he ran, they would overtake him in a flash.  
"Think you're as good as us now, eh? Well, I got news for ya. Once a human, always a human," continued another voice in an equally jeering tone.  
"You're still that sniveling little boy no matter if you've got a tail or fangs. Look at that weak body of yours. How can you even say you're a Yourouzoku?" laughed another.  
  
Kouga's fist clenched hard, so hard that his claws dug into his hand, drawing blood.  
  
The wolves behind him began conferring. "I can't imagine what that Kwaichao sees in him? I mean, why adopt a human? It's not like a blood ceremony will make him any stronger." A female said scornfully, distaste clearly marked in her voice.  
"Hmph. That wolf was always a wretched example of our species. Only stupid youkai care for weaklings." The others snickered.  
"Right about that. What a low creature."  
  
You bastard! Kouga felt himself grow angry. No one insults my mother. He felt his head pound, his face flushing with fury. He felt like ripping them piece by piece and watching their carcasses float to the ground.  
Kouga felt a little frightened of himself at that thought. He had never been so angry before-before the transformation and the previous six years after the transformation. He was acting like a different being right now-a new creature.  
The old Kouga would've instantly ran away or stood quaking in this situation. But, Kouga argued with himself, I'm not that Kouga anymore; I have the strength do pay revenge-to neutralize all the pain I've felt all these years!  
Any uneasiness he had felt a few seconds before was immediately replaced by his growing hatred, his anger towards the wolves behind him. Looking down at his blood-streaked palms, he became conscious of the unlimited amount of lethal power in his hands.  
A thrill surged through his veins, and a malicious smirk spread across his lips. Licking off the blood on his hand, Kouga slowly turned to face the many youkai behind him, a dangerous aura surrounding his smile.  
  
"Enough talk. Let's play." His fangs slid out.  
  
The pack of wolves appeared slightly shaken at his tone. Suddenly, claws appeared before their faces, tearing at the air.  
A loud ripping sound was heard, sending clouds of blood splattering against the skies. Screams were heard as more bodies fell. None belonged to Kouga.  
Gracefully, he landed a flip through the air, while several more bodies crashed onto the ground behind him.  
"Anymore takers?" Kouga smiled ferociously, his whole body decorated with the blood of the fallen."  
The remaining Yourouzoku whimpered, shock written in their eyes. They weren't laughing anymore.  
Kouga watched them triumphantly, his eyes sharply following their movements. He felt rejuvenated-this killing, it thrilled him. The thrill that he was risking his life. It felt good. And yet.  
Kouga shook his head to clear his mind of thoughts. For the surviving wolves were attempting to escape, to return to tell the others back at the den, while he was talking nonsense to himself.  
  
And their blood was calling to him. Blood. was calling.  
  
A smile turned up on Kouga's face, and he began chasing his prey.  
  
--  
  
Kwaichao awoke from her nightmare with a start, sweat running down her face. She had a terrible sense of foreboding. The dream had been about something horrible, something awful had happened-she knew not.  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps step inside the cave. Kwaichao caught the smell of wet and dry blood mixed with another scent; one that seemed somewhat familiar.  
  
"Mother," Kwaichao heard, and dazedly turned. Her eyes widened. There stood Kouga, bathed in blood all over his face and clothes, radiating a dangerous feeling.  
  
"I'm home." He smiled, and wiped the blood flecks off his face.  
  
--  
  
Review! ^^ 


End file.
